Body gel compositions are widely used by females for body (skin) conditioning in which the body gel imparts cosmetic qualities of softer, wrinkle-free, and moistened skin to the user. Users of body gels are desirous of improved body gels for further cosmetic enhancing and aesthetic imparting qualities that will heighten a female's appearance, beauty and sex appeal.
There remains a need for a scented body gel which enhances the cosmetic and aesthetic appearance qualities for females, such that the body gel product would include a moisturizer, a fragrance, a flavor, a color, and a shaped glitter or sparkling effect on the skin.